Together
by Nnix Ame
Summary: A new world, a new start, a new journey. And as always, they will face it together. Hints of Fanille. One-shot.


**_A/N:_** Lightning Returns made me remember why I love Fanille so much. Wrote a quick one-shot at 3 in the morning when I finished watching it online, so there might me some mistakes. Might do one for Noel and Yeul if I ever get stuck with an idea on how to do it.

* * *

_**Together**_

* * *

"...Fang?" Vanille looked around, a slight panic building in her chest. When she opened her eyes she was confused at first, wondering if she awoke from a crystal state once again before everything came back to her. She remembered the world coming to an end, reuniting with everyone and defeating God...

"Right here." A shriek of surprise escaped the young girl as she whirled around to see the reason for her worry.

Vanille smiled, overjoyed to know that Fang really was there with her. She went to hug the older woman only to jump back and rub her forehead where the other girl had flickered her. "What was that for?!"

"For making me worry. _Again!"_ Vanille was about to protest when she was pulled into a warm hug, making her forget her retort.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again." Fang whispered. "I mean it."

"I-I'm sorry," Vanille's eyes began to sting as she tried to hold back her tears. "I just...I thought..."

"I know," Fang's hand began to caress her hair, and the rest panic Vanille felt earlier left her. "It was stupid, but I know why you did it."

Vanille pulled back, enough so she was still in Fangs arms and see her face. She knew Fang was upset at her for her decision to help the Order. Until she found out the truth, Vanille honestly thought that giving up her life was the right thing. She thought it was the only way to make amends for her sins. Even if it meant Fang being angry with her, meant Fang leaving her...

"Hey, what's that look for?" Fang frowned.

"I thought..." Vanilled looked down. Taking a deep breath she said quickly "When I didn't see you I thought we were separated again, and I'd have to look for you all over again and I didn't know what to do because what if you were still mad at me about the Order and-"

"Whoa, hold on there, missy." Fang cut her off. "You're right, I'm still a bit ticked off about the whole Order thing, so you can expect a nice, long lecture later." She paused for a moment before placing a hand on Vanille's cheek. "Told you before, didn't I? Death won't keep us apart. A new life definitely won't either."

A new life. That's right. They had a new life would be no more Fal'cie. No more Focus. No more Cie'th. No more racing against time. No more turning to crystal. No more hearing the dead. No more...anything.

"What are you grinning about?" Fang asked, though she was smiling herself, as if having the same thoughts as her. "You really _that_ eager to have me lecture ya?"

Vanille laughed. Shaking her head, she pulled away from Fangs embrace and ran down the path. Once she was a good distance away, she turned around to see Fang still where she left her, still smiling but this time in amusement.

"Come on, Fang!" Vanille called. "We have to go!"

"Go where?" Fang shouted back, making her way over.

"On a journey, silly."

"Journey? I don't know about you, but I've had more than my lifetimes fill of journeys." Fang sighed as she reached Vanille's side. She stretched her arms over her head, casting the younger girl a mischievous glance. "I think I'd rather rest than go on another one."

"Fang!" Vanille whined. She knew she was just teasing her, but still. Couldn't she humour her for once? Grabbing her hand in both of hers, she started pulling her forward. "We have to find the others!"

"Ah. Guess we do, don't we?" Fang agreed with exaggerated reluctance. "Well, can't be helped. Another journey sounds better than wasting time sleeping the days away."

"Right!" Vanille nodded. There was a strange feeling inside her. When was the last time she was this happy? The last time her shoulders felt so light? She couldn't exactly remember, but it no longer mattered. She had a new start, a new life to begin with the person she cared about most.

Intertwining their fingers, a silent promise to never part again, the two women set the path to look for their family in the new world waiting for them.


End file.
